evangelionfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Гайды: Rebirth vs. Эпизод 25'
В этой статье представлены визуальное и звуковое сравнение между «Rebirth» и эпизодом 25' (Air). Скриншоты для визуального сравнения были взяты из «Renewal» из-за большей чёткости. Существуют и прочие незначительные визуальные отличия, не включенные сюда. К ним относятся тайминги, насыщенность цвета, скорость панорамирования, представленные в театральном релизе (Rebirth) и DVD-релизе (эпизод 25'). Также здесь перечислены и звуковые отличия, появившиеся в процессе изменения «Rebirth» в «Air». Визуальные отличия Датчик сердцебиение Аски в больнице «''Rebirth» (00:00:58), «Air» (00:02:26) и'' «Rebirth» (00:01:43), «Air»(00:03:17) 310px 300px *Показатель в «Rebirth» движется быстрее, чем в «Air». Открывающая заставка «''Rebirth» (00:02:01), «Air» (00:03:29)'' 310px 295px *После сцены с Синдзи в больничной палате Аски появляется заставка. В «Rebirth» она начинается как красная вертикальная надпись «''EVANGELION''», затем меняясь на белую горизонтальную «'':REBIRTH''». В эпизоде 25' появляется только белый квадрат, внутри которого написано «''Air''» и цифра 25. Цвета Magi «''Rebirth» (00:07:58), '«Air» '(00:09:53)'' 310px 298px *Изменены цвета интерфейса Magi, когда Рицуко смогла предотвратить их взлом. * Обратите внимание, что в «Rebirth» дисплей показывает код 672, а в эпизоде 25' код 666. Танки «Rebirth» (00:09:03), «Air» (00:10:58) 150px| 150px| * В «Rebirth» видно два движущихся танка, которые после поворота башен делают по два выстрела. * В эпизоде 25' видно три статичных танка, которые после поворота башен делают по три выстрела. * Дизайн танков, деревьев и ограждений отличается. Панорамирование командного центра «''Rebirth» (00:09:17), '' Rebirth (00:01:43), Air (00:03:17)'' (00:11:14)'' * Панорамирование слева направо командного центра после потери наблюдательных постов происходит быстрее в эпизоде 25', чем в «Rebirth». Рей плавает в LCL «''Rebirth» (00:11:03), «Air» (00:13:01)'' * После того как Мисато узнаёт, что Рей пропала, и приказывает Аобе найти её, нам показывают Рей, плавающую в большом цилиндре с LCL с письменами внутри. Изображение поднимается; в эпизоде 25' эта сцена длится на 1-2 секунды дольше, чем в «Rebirth». * После кадра, направленного наверх, следует неподвижный кадр с видом сверху на обнажённую плавающую Рей (её вещи аккуратно сложены в стороне). В эпизоде 25 ' этот неподвижный кадр длится 10 секунд, тогда как в «Rebirth» он длится менее 3-х. Мисато беспокоится о Синдзи «Rebirth» (00:11:26), «Air» (кадр отсутствует, был бы на 00:13:31) * Сразу после чёрно-белых кадров, изображающих Синдзи под ступеньками с опущенной головой, в «Rebirth» следует кадр с командной палубой, где находится Мисато, выглядящая очень обеспокоенной, рядом с ней сидящий Хьюга. Этот кадр отсутствует в эпизоде 25', вместо него следует крупный план обеспокоенной Мисато. Передай от меня привет Юи-кун «Rebirth» (00:11:52), «Air» (00:13:58) * После того, как Гэндо говорит Фуюцуки позаботиться об остальном, Фуюцуки говорит: «Передай привет Юи-кун от меня». Этот кадр длится чуть больше секунды дольше в эпизоде 25'. Некуда бежать «Rebirth» (00:12:08), «Air» (00:14:13) Вслед за кадром с летящими вниз самолётами, далее следует кадр изнутри трубы. Один из парящих самолётов останавливается, затем светит внутрь трубы, где скрывается персонал Nerv. Длина этого кадра в эпизоде 25' чуть больше секунды. Бакелит «Rebirth» (00:13:10), «Air» (00:15:15) '' '' '' * Потоки бакелита, которые Мисато приказывает пустить по всем путям и трубам до путя 803, различаются в версиях «Rebirth» и эпизода 25'. * В «Rebirth» оттенок бакелита иной. 'Волна и мёртвые люди''' «Rebirth» (00:13:12), «Air» (00:15:21) * JSSDF Айкэтч «Рей...» Мисато побеждает троих солдат Что случилось с розовыми взрывами? «Rebirth» (00:17:41), «Air» (00:19:57) * Начальная вспышка аэрофотосъемки взрыва N2 кажется розовой в «Rebirth» и белой в эпизоде 25'. * Хотя эта вспышка длится всего несколько кадров, есть также меньшая начальная вспышка, которая длится один кадр, и она розовая как в «Rebirth», так и в эпизоде 25'. Пирамида Nerv «Rebirth» (00:17:50), «Air» (00:20:06) * После того, как взрыв N2 пробивает ГеоФронт и ударная волна попадает в пирамиду Nerv, в эпизоде 25' видны искры, тогда как в «Rebirth» их нет. * Фон входящей ударной волны также розовый в «Rebirth», по сравнению с более белым цветом в эпизоде 25. Случайный взрыв «Rebirth» (00:17:52), «Air» (00:20:08) *За кадром сразу после того, как ударная волна попадает в пирамиду Nerv, следует кадр с чем-то похожим на мост. В эпизоде 25' мы видим взрыв, тогда как в «Rebirth» его нет. Дождь из ракет «Rebirth» (00:18:07), «Air» (00:20:23) * Световые эффекты различаются, когда на ГеоФронт обрушивается дождь из ракет. * В «Rebirth» есть кольцо ярких белых пятен вдоль нижней части большого белого кольца. Какие взрывы? Мама! Поднимай! Ни одного здания «Rebirth» (00:22:06), «Air» (00:24:35) * После того, как Евангелион: Модуль-02 поднимает фрегат Nerv в озере, следует кадр с Евой, держащий фрегат. В «Rebirth» на заднем плане отсутствуют здания, увиденные в эпизоде 25', а на переднем плане в «Rebirth» мы видим деревья, вместо которых в эпизоде 25' находятся ограждения. * Также присутствуют небольшие изменения фрегата Nerv. Брошенный корабль Обратный удар «Rebirth» (00:24:00), «Air» (00:26:27) * Когда Аска делает обратный удар, уничтожая последний VTOL своей Евой, VTOL в эпизоде 25' стреляет в неё. Этого нет в «Rebirth». Аудио отличия «''Rebirth» (00:00:00), Air (00:01:24)'' * Можно услышать плач цикад и плеск волн. В Эпизоде 25' волны слышно лучше. «''Rebirth» (00:02:41), Air (00:04:26)'' * Когда Мисато, сидя в машине, начинает рассказывать о Проекте Совершенствования Человечества, в Эпизоде 25' мимо пролетает вертолет, которого нет в Rebirth. * Диалог в этой сцене заметно отличается. «''Rebirth» (00:03:31), Air (00:05:18)'' * Когда Гэндо и Фуюцуки говорят с Seele, диалог Seele 12 другой. «''Rebirth» (00:03:45), Air (00:05:27)'' * Когда Гэндо и Фуюцуки говорят с Seele, фраза "Through the sacrament of death, God, and humanity, all living things will be united and reborn as one" была произнесена другим сейю в Эпизоде 25'. «''Rebirth» (00:03:51), Air (00:05:37)'' * Когда Гэндо и Фуюцуки заканчивают разговор с Seele, монолиты тех исчезают с другим звуком. «''Rebirth» (00:04:11), Air (00:06:01)'' * As Rei wakes up in her bed, she looks out of her window. The camera then switches to the moon as clouds drift by. During this cut, Rebirth has a sound effect that sounds like sheets beings moved which is missing from Episode 25' * В сцене, где камера показывает статичную Луну, слышен звук открывания двери. В Эпизоде 25' звук был изменён. * Сразу же после звука закрытия двери, мы видим её уже закрытой. Звуковой эффект тот же самый. «''Rebirth» (00:04:30), Air (был бы на 00:06:20)'' * Когда Синдзи лежит в своей кровати и слушает SDAT, можно услышать сирену и движение машины, которая едет за кадром. Звук есть только в Эпизоде 25'. Категория:А-Я Категория:Гайды Категория:Статьи о сравнениях